Healthy Hearts IP
The Healthy Hearts IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Rolling Hills Council. ** THIS IP HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED** = Skill Builders = ### *Heart disease is the number one killer of women. Learn about the two types of heart disease. How is heart disease diagnosed, treated and prevented? ### Learn about the different signs of heart attacks in men and women. How do you respond if someone in your presence is having a heart attack? ### Design a day-long heart healthy menu that consists of three meals and a snack. Cook a heart healthy meal for your troop or family or create a healthy snack to share. ### Learn to recognize the signs and causes of stroke. How can you reduce your risk of a stroke? ### Talk to members of your family and compile your health history. Include parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and siblings from both sides of your family. ### Find out what all those numbers mean. Learn what healthy blood pressure levels are and how hypertension is treated. What is the difference between systolic pressure and diastolic pressure? If possible, learn how to use a sphygmomanometer. ### Learn the anatomy of the human heart. ### Investigate how smoking affects the heart. = Technology = ### Learn how robotics are being used to revolutionize surgery and how they are used particularly during heart surgery. ### Telehealth and telemedicine are means for doctors and nurses to reach more patients in alternative ways. Find out how telemedicine is used to treat cardiac patients. ### Learn how an artificial heart works. When was the artificial heart first used and how has it evolved? ### Find out about the different tests used to evaluate heart health such as EKG, EKG stress test or 2D ECHO. Learn about heart scan and cardiac catheterization. ### Defibrillators are used in emergency situations. Compare them to internal pacemakers. = Service Projects = ### Make and distribute red dress pins for Heart Day or teach a younger troop or group how to make pins. ### Create a game, song, skit or puzzle about heart health and share with younger children. ### Help with a blood drive. ### Plan an event for American Heart Month in February or make and distribute purple ribbons for Women's Heart Week February 1-7. ### Learn about the needs of a hospital, clinic, or health care facility and complete a service project for them or design your own service project. = Career Exploration = ### Interview an exercise physiologist, personal trainer or other appropriate health care professional about their career and the benefits of exercise. Find out why they chose their field and what training is available . Learn what exercises are best for your heart and why. ### Learn about cardiology specialties such as invasive, non invasive, pediatric, interventional and electrophysiology. ### There are many career paths available in the field of cardiology in addition to becoming a doctor. Investigate three of the following fields, cardiology nurses, cardiovascular technologists, cardiovascular technicians and cardiac rehabilitation. What are education requirements of each field? What are skills and job responsibilities of each position? ### Visit a cardiologist's office or the cardiology unit of a hospital. Interview the staff and view the cardiology equipment. Find out why the staff chose this field. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Rolling Hills Council's Own Recognition Requirements Healthy Hearts Interest Project Award